


Прокладывая новый курс

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге в Париж Чарльз занимается сексом с Логаном, лишь бы только держать руки подальше от Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прокладывая новый курс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Setting A Different Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782223) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> Бета: Ka_Lyrra.  
> Переведено на X-календарь 2015.

Удар кулаком стал для него сюрпризом. Такого Логан определенно не ждал от спокойного и полного достоинства профессора Икс, которого знал не один год. Но это без сомнения являлось подходящим приветствием для кого-то вроде Магнито. А наблюдать за происходящим было в высшей степени занятно.  
  
Несколько часов спустя дело представлялось Логану уже не столь занятным, когда двое мужчин, на взводе и с выставленными напоказ чувствами, бросались друг в друга словами, призванными глубоко ранить и оставить те раны кровоточить. Логан предпочел бы удары кулаками; от них было бы меньше вреда, нежели от побоища, вызванного взаимными обвинениями.  
  
Он знал, еще до того, как стал свидетелем горячего спора, что Профессора и Магнито связывала долгая история, берущая начало в глубокой и незыблемой дружбе, накрепко переплетенной с предательством. Достаточно было увидеть то, что от нее осталось, своими собственными глазами - выражение лица Чарльза, потерянное и полное невыносимой боли, когда тот смотрит на Леншерра, - чтобы возненавидеть эту миссию еще сильнее.  
  
\- Значит, ты всегда был тем еще придурком, - процедил он, полагая, что лучше уж слова, чем его кулак, которому прямо не терпелось встретиться с лицом Леншерра.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, в будущем мы кореша, - донесся до него ехидный ответ, полный высокомерия и уверенности в собственной правоте, которые он помнил по старому Магнито. А ведь Логан почти забыл о своей неприязни и недоверии к старику, вынужденный, как и все они, заключить с ним шаткий союз, как только началась война.  
  
Усилием воли он подавил закипающую внутри ярость, вместо этого снова концентрируясь на настойчивой необходимости найти Мистик, прежде чем она всадит пулю в Траска. Он даже позволил себе парой фраз признать силу воли Магнито, стараясь не очень задумываться о том, как они на самом деле похожи: оба бойцы и оба вечные подопытные крысы.  
  
Еще он подумал о Профессоре Икс и Магнито, оставшихся в будущем, гадая, знали ли они, какую кашу придется расхлебывать Логану в попытке примирить их более молодые версии.  
  
\---  
  
Тридцать минут спустя проблема разрослась до масштаба потенциальной катастрофы.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Чарльз вышел из кабины пилота и направился прямиком в туалет в задней части самолета, игнорируя обоих и Логана, и Леншерра. Лицо Леншерра застыло ничего не выражающей маской, не считая поджатых губ; он буквально сверлил взглядом телепата, пока тот пробирался вдоль салона. Оба проследили глазами, как дверь за Чарльзом закрылась с тихим кликом, и несколько мгновений спустя из-за тонкой перегородки раздался звук льющейся воды.  
  
Логан ожидал, что Магнито последует за ним, но тот остался сидеть, сжав кулаки и гипнотизируя дверь взглядом. Ксавье явно держался из последних сил, все его душевные раны обнажены и выставлены напоказ, - человек, которому нечего терять. Логану хотелось верить, что Леншерр понимает, с чем они имеют дело, что его колебания продиктованы искренним желанием не усложнять еще больше ситуацию с бывшим другом.  
  
Пять минут.  
  
Десять минут.  
  
Чарльз все еще был внутри.  
  
Логан встал - и Леншерр тут же весь подобрался, провожая его прищуренным взглядом, пока тот не добрался до туалетной кабинки. На какое-то мгновение все инстинкты Логана буквально возопили: опасность! - а взгляд Леншерра буравил его спину, словно зазубренный нож. Усилием воли Логан проигнорировал его и, постучав в дверь, позвал:  
  
\- Чарльз? У вас там все в порядке?  
  
Дверь тут же приоткрылась, из проема вынырнула рука и, быстро втащив Логана внутрь, с громким стуком захлопнула дверь прямо за ним. Он обнаружил себя прижатым к Чарльзу в замкнутом пространстве, а руки телепата комкали его рубашку.  
  
\- Хорошо, что это ты, - пробормотал Чарльз с облегчением в голосе, после чего притянул Логана в яростный поцелуй, жесткий и почти болезненный. В первые долгие мгновения Логан был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы отреагировать, и его рот невольно приоткрылся под настойчивым давлением чужого языка.  
  
\- Подождите, подожди минутку, - проговорил он, отстраняясь, чтобы окинуть телепата испытующим взглядом. - Какого дьявола ты творишь?!  
  
\- А на что это похоже? - процедил в ответ Чарльз и потянулся руками к ремню Логана в попытке расстегнуть его; глаза Чарльза покраснели и казались совершенно безумными. Стоя так близко, Логан не мог видеть ничего, кроме его лица и разворота плеч, но он чувствовал эрекцию Чарльза, упирающуюся ему в бедро из уже расстегнутых брюк. - В чем дело? Или ты трахаешь только женщин?  
  
\- Нет, я... - это было все, что успел выдавить Логан, прежде чем Чарльз снова набросился на него. Его рот был горячим и требовательным, и всего этого было слишком - волна похоти прошила Логана насквозь, скручивая внутренности и подчиняя. Осознание того, что он целует профессора - человека, которого уважает больше, чем кого-либо; кого любит, как члена семьи...  
  
\- Блять, - прорычал он, и с глухим звуком стукнулся затылком о деревянную дверь, когда Чарльз скользнул рукой ему в джинсы, обхватывая теплой и идеальной ладонью полу-вставший член. Похоже, его тело было совсем не против манипуляций телепата, в то время как разум все еще пытался осознать происходящее.  
  
\- Давай же, Логан, давай, - выдохнул Чарльз ему в губы, стаскивая джинсы Логана ниже, чтобы высвободить член. Он потянулся рукой назад, нашарил открытый тюбик с любрикантом рядом с раковиной, и, исхитрившись выдавить немного содержимого на пальцы, торжествующе хмыкнул. Нетерпеливо обхватив холодной и влажной ладонью член Логана, он начал дрочить ему, вырывая изо рта долгие, утробные звуки.  
  
Вдруг Чарльз резко отстранился, тяжело дыша, стащил собственные штаны до колен и снова взгромоздился на узкую полоску столешницы. Все происходило быстро, грубо и громко, и Логан не сомневался, что оба, как Леншерр, так и Маккой, уже должны были догадаться о происходящем в крошечном туалете. Этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы отрезвить его; он обхватил Чарльза сзади за шею ладонью – мягко, но с достаточной силой, чтобы удержать телепата на месте.  
  
\- Зачем вы делаете это? – спросил он, потому что ему нужно было знать, что происходит в голове у профессора. Что тот не пожалеет о своих действиях сразу, как только все закончится. – Я не говорю «нет». Но вам лучше сказать мне, в чем дело, Чарльз.  
  
То, что телепат, отвечая, избегал смотреть ему в глаза, уже говорило о многом. Чарльз в отчаянье взъерошил волосы.  
  
\- Это просто секс, так? Это не… это ничто. Ничего не значит. Так ты хочешь или нет?  
  
Его слова звучали вызывающе, словно он подначивал Логана отстраниться, в полном противоречии с тем, как сам фактически цеплялся за него, почти до боли впившись в бицепсы скрюченными пальцами.  
  
\- Я-то хочу, - мягко отозвался Логан, - а ты?  
  
Множество эмоций пронеслись чередой по лицу мужчины; из его рта вырвался рык, перешедший в разочарованный стон, а потом и в тихое отчаянье.  
  
\- Ты сказал, тебе нужна моя помощь, - прошептал Чарльз хриплым голосом, словно в горло попали осколки разбитого стекла. – Но вначале мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне. Мне нужно… хоть что-нибудь. Это. Мне нужно сделать это, Логан. С тобой. Пожалуйста.  
  
И тогда Логану стало понятно облегчение в голосе Чарльза, когда телепат открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней не Эрика, а Логана. Потому что прямо сейчас Чарльз и хотел, и не хотел оказаться с Леншерром рядом. Потому что любил его столь же сильно, как и ненавидел. Потому что хотел и в то же время не хотел уступить и позволить ублюдку забрать то немногое, что осталось от его гордости и достоинства.  
  
Принять решение оказалось совсем просто. Логан тут же выкинул из головы все сомнения на тему того, хорошо это или плохо - трахать мужчину, который однажды станет его другом и учителем. Он был послан сюда, чтобы не дать миру самому себя уничтожить, и последнее, что было нужно его миссии, - это позволить отношениям между Ксавье и Леншерром запутаться еще больше.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он, притягивая Чарльза в долгий поцелуй; руки скользнули вниз, чтобы сжать его мягкую округлую задницу. Телепат выдохнул ему в губы, понемногу расслабляясь, и обвил руками шею Логана. Прежнее нетерпение и беспечность куда-то исчезли, оставив вместо себя что-то несравненно более нежное и искреннее.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Логан, оставляя влажную дорожку на бледной коже, слизывая с нее привкус желания и соли. – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
  
\- Трахни меня, - отозвался телепат и снова провел рукой по члену Логана, с тихим стоном направляя его к своему отверстию. – Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Не надо медлить, я уже… Я готов для тебя.  
  
Логан испустил низкий стон, громкий и полный похоти; одна мысль о Чарльзе, в одиночестве в туалете, раскрывающем себя скользкими пальцами, послала волну острого желания прямо к паху. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Логана поспешить, и он с наслаждением погрузил в телепата член одним длинным уверенным движением.  
  
\- О-о-о, - выдохнул Чарльз, впиваясь пальцами ему в загривок; мышцы его крепкой задницы слегка подрагивали, пока он пытался привыкнуть к чувству растяжения и жжению внутри. Казалось, ожидание длится целую вечность, но вот Чарльз начал двигаться: уперся обеими ступнями в дверь и с громким вскриком вновь насадился на ствол Логана.  
  
Он не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал что-то подобное. Этот узкий жар, сжимавший его член, этот голод, и зуд, и взрыв адреналина в каждой клеточке его тела. Расставив ноги на всю ширину туалетной комнаты, Логан целенаправленно начал вколачиваться в Чарльза, наполняя крошечную кабинку их громкими хрипами и задушенными стонами. Он даже не удостоил внимания то, как шкафчики вдруг начали подрагивать, а их содержимое – дребезжать тем яростней, чем сильнее и глубже становились его толчки внутри телепата.  
  
\- Логан, ах, блять! – и Чарльз кончил, вскинув бедра и забрызгав теплыми потеками густого семени всю свою бледно-голубую рубашку. Логан и сам был уже близок, но еще недостаточно, хотя от того, как задница Чарльза тесно сжималась вокруг его члена, его охватило безумное, отчаянное желания собственной разрядки.  
  
Зарычав, Логан резко вытащил член, стянул Чарльза со столешницы и, развернув, вжал лицом в дверь. Телепат застонал, когда он снова вогнал в него ствол, как можно шире раскрыв задницу руками. Каждое грубое движение вырывало у Чарльза слабое хныканье, и эти опьяняющие звуки вместе с влажным скольжением члена в жарком отверстии, наконец, швырнули Логана через край.  
  
\---  
  
Он первым вышел из туалетной комнаты, оставив Чарльза приводить себя в порядок. Логан не был удивлен, заметив, что Леншерр сидит все на том же месте, но выражение его лица мрачно, а в глазах сверкают молнии. Будучи объектом насмешек Эрика все эти годы, Логан имел возможность напрямую познакомиться с его взрывным характером и манией величия, однако это… это было чем-то совершенно иным.  
  
\- Я более чем уверен, что мы послали тебя в прошлое не для того, чтобы ты трахал его, - произнес Леншерр лишенным каких-либо эмоций голосом.  
  
\- Не твое дело, - прорычал Логан, проходя мимо него к кабине пилота. – Оставь его в покое. Ты сделал достаточно.  
  
Леншерр ничего не ответил. Пока.  
  
Но Логан знал, что он еще скажет свое слово; это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
И как болезненно это будет.  
  


  
 _Конец_


End file.
